A little unhappy
by FRUITSY
Summary: Roy has finally reached the top... but the altitude is getting to him. He wants someone there to enjoy the scope with him... ONE SHOT


**A/N: LOL, I uh... re-uploaded this, 'cause I was on the verge of being discovered by someone... in R/L... LOLOLZ.**

**Anyway, I noticed in my last reviews some people thought Roy was being out of character.  
I did mention that Roy wasn't acting like himself due to self-imposed circumstances... Which you'll see if you proceed onto reading. XD  
I can't always convey complicated ideas properly, so sorry if this story is a tad weird. I edited some things out... ohohohlulzy. XD)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

* * *

**ONE SHOT| A LITTLE UNHAPPY  
**_by Etiome_

* * *

The dark haired man wore a face of indifference as he quietly watched the rain resound collisions against his window. He felt wanted yet at the same time, out of reach. An egocentric view—but nevertheless, that was how he felt at the height at which he stood.

"So this is what it feels like to be at the top, huh?"

He shuffled closer to unlock the windows, then flung the glass doors wide open to welcome his guests. Ignoring the paperwork frenzy occurring from behind, he shoved his arms out of the previously self-imposed barriers; letting them hang lifelessly. A groan escaped his mouth as he felt the aching sensation of the sky's tears descend harshly onto his already throbbing head.

"Damn migraines", he muttered.

"COLON—I mean, Fuhrer!" exclaimed a feminine voice, as she tried to restrain the fluttering papers that had by now, completely covered the floor like a blanket.

Mustang's eyes widened as he felt a sudden thump echo in his chest. He swivelled around with complete anticipation to face the source of the call. She sounded ready to reprimand him, but he could barely contain his excitement.

He liked her voice, despite anything that came out of it. He stood there like a log, unaware of the definition behind her words, but rather focused on her mere presence.

"Hey Riza... wanna go out with me today?" he asked, quite off topic.

The beautiful blonde haired woman flushed slightly; both annoyed at his complete ignorance to what she had just said, as well as embarrassed with his sudden request addressed to her first name.

"No. You have work to do, Fuhrer. Please take your job seriously..." and before she could turn to leave and eliminate the temperature from her face, he placed an arm in front of the door in interference. "Stop playing jokes Fuhr—"

"I'm feeling kinda... weird today", he spluttered in a rather hushed tone. His hand started to quiver with the firm grip on the door frame.

A melancholic air was emitting from him; contrary to his usual complacent disposition. And as he looked up to meet her eyes, she averted her own.

"The I'm-bored-and-lazy-and-want-to-go-out-and-flirt-with-some-women kinda weird?"

"Are you saying that I'm always weird then? I guess I'm feeling weirder..." he chortled.

How could she refuse him in such a state? No, she couldn't. She softly placed her hand on his arm, beckoning him to let go. A redundant act, given that she had told him before, to let go of all his anxieties the day he was promoted.  
Despite how formidable he appeared standing proudly above the military, Riza could see still through his little pretences.

He still needed her to be around him; like a child's tendency to cling onto its mother.

What a troublesome boy. So childish in many aspects—Yet Riza could not restrain herself from feeling somewhat enticed by him. She had grown to love the man who thought her significant in any way possible.

-/-

"Col—Fuhrer, I wanted to discuss something concerning –"

"Even after all these years, you're still trying to adjust to my new handsome title, right?" he scoffed.

"Whatever, Fuhrer"

"Riza."

"What is it Fuhrer?"

"What did you say?"

"What is it, Fuhrer?"

"What's my name...?"

"Fuh...rer?"

Mustang shook his head in slight frustration over the girl's incredibly frank responses, who was at this stage, completely oblivious as to what it was that caused Roy to appear so agitated. He started to tap his foot as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Call me Roy."

"I believe I cannot do that, Fuhrer, Sir", she stated bluntly as she took another sip from her cup of coffee.

Roy's head snapped. He thumped the table recklessly, and then proceeded towards the middle of the road in an attempt to threaten suicide...

"Don't be silly. Please get out of the way of those noble drivers", she demanded though remaining composed; her eyes still focusing on the book she had been reading ever since they entered the café.

By now, Roy had grown incredibly impatient. He strutted over to the woman to face her directly; placing his hands on either side of her. "Lieutenant, this is an order from your Fuhrer".

She was feeling quite baffled as she looked up at the man before her.

"Roy", she said with the most nonchalant straight face—setting Mustang on fire in the wrong places.

BUT WAIT! WHY DID SHE HESITATE FOR SO LONG TO SAY HIS NAME? WHY DIDN'T SHE BLUSH WHEN SHE SAID IT AS THOUGH IT HAD ACTUALLY TAKEN MUCH EFFORT?  
WELL SO _HE THOUGHT_...

Riza sipped her tea with neutral disposition. Who could read her mind? Seriously.

"Appear more conflicted, would you?" He demanded positioning his finger in the direction of Hawkeye who at this point, had resumed reading.

"What?" she muttered, still focusing on the words in front of her.

He strutted over to the woman to face her directly, placing his hands on either side of her. "Lieutenant, this is an order from your Fuhrer".

"Fuhrer, I won't fall for that again. I think you should restudy your code of practice if you want to continue ruling this countr—"  
And before she could finish, he put forward his hand close to her cheek. "What's wrong Roy Mustang?" she asked, causing the man to flinch a little.

"... Just feeling a little unhappy".

"...What?" Riza spoke in a baffled tone.

His arm declined a bit, before finally spluttering...

"Come be with me... at the top... Lieutenant?" he inquired, breathlessly.

Riza felt a hard knock within her chest in response to the question that had just been imposed on her... quite a strange sensation...  
Bullets?

Nah.

It was just her heart. (A/N: CHEESY AHHAHA)

She descended her eyes to vaguely focus on the hand in front of her.

"...Sure".

"Act a little more excited in the fact that _this_ handsome man has just **proposed** to you?" he smirked, with slight agitation gnawing at his head.

"Handsome? Really now Colo-"

And before she could finish, he pulled her into an embrace that conveyed more than any sum of words.

"As my wife, you must wear a miniskirt every single day to serve me breakfast in bed..."

"Don't count on it". She raised her arms slowly to gently rest them onto the man's large back in order to return the gentle notion.

"Roy Mustang... I'll eradicate you from the face of this planet if you ever cheat on me", she whispered into his ear, eerily.

"Have you ever had to shoot me for straying away from my path, _lieutenant_?"

"No... _Colonel_".

* * *

**A/N: ZHE END!**

**Please**** kindly ****leave a review!**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY POOR WRITING SKILLS, I KNOW I'M NOOB XDD  
It's actually quite hard trying to portray characters properly, so forgive me O_O;**


End file.
